


Fuck You

by Perversions



Series: Voltron Kink Fill [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Mutual Non-Con, Scissoring, Tribbing, forced to fuck, magic spell gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Spells don't go wrong for Haggar. She's too skilled for it to happened; too long in the tooth for it to ever go awry. But when it does, it's unfortunate that it's around the Princess of Altea.





	Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> first, i apologize to the person who requested this on dreamwidth. second, i apologize to the fact that i am very inexperienced with lesbian sex and i wish to get better at that. so, here's my first attempt at not just that, but hate sex, as well.
> 
> http://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/2091.html?thread=769579#cmt769579

It was _hot_.

She was burning up and her mind was all fuzzy.

There was a low buzzing in her ears but it wasn’t unpleasant. It seemed like some combination of words, but it didn’t sound like complete sentences to her. A word would come into focus only to slip through her fingers like sand. Why couldn’t she figure out what it was?

Allura sat hunched over with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Sweat beaded on her forehead and fell along the curve of her cheek. When she looked at her, the buzzing in her ears was like a nest of bees, growing louder and louder. The sound was still pleasant and the words were still a tangled mess, but they were insistent.

Haggar tried to fight back against the feeling that started to spread throughout her body. At one point, she had started to realize what it was and what the words were saying:

_“Fuck her. Fuck her and fuck her some more.”_

How _disgusting_ . The only way she wanted to touch this royal brat was with her hands around her slender throat. Haggar wanted to drain her life from her body and destroy the second most powerful magical source in the universe. It should only be _hers_. It should only be for Lord Zarkon’s use.

Yet Haggar walked towards Allura, her steps staggering for a reason unknown to her. She soon shed her cowl from her body, her silver hair cascading down her back. Reaching out, she grabbed Allura by her hair, her nails scraping deliciously along her scalp. She hoped she was bleeding. Pulling her head back, she could see the same fire and hatred reflected in the princess’s eyes. The feeling was delightfully mutual.

Hagger tried to bite back the bile that threatened to tickle the back of her throat when she kissed Allura. Their lips pressed together and her teeth scraped open delicate lips, blood spilling forth onto her tongue when she pushed it inside.

Oh, yes. She liked that taste. The taste of royal blood that she spilled. It’s been so long since she had it. Haggar did it some more, biting at Allura’s lips to taste her blood and relish in the pained sounds she was making. She wanted to hear them _more_ . If she couldn’t stop the burning feeling that made her do this with the _princess_ , then she was going to enjoy herself in any little way that she could.

Hands ripped apart Allura’s flight suit, tearing it into unsalvageable pieces. Haggar dug her long nails into her perfect flesh and pinned her down to the cold ground. She didn’t fight back. She stared up at Haggar, her chest heaving and her body burning up. But it was her eyes that Haggar focused on. The hatred burned in her eyes just as it did in Haggar’s and through their bodies.

“You look _pathetic_ like this. Just like the little _slut_ your mother was…”

Allura spat at her, the liquid glob landing on her robes. Haggar scoffed at her. Keeping a boot on her shoulder, Haggar pulled off the rest of her many robes until she was just as bare as the princess. She got to her knees and straddled Allura’s head, gripping her by her hair.

There was a brief battle of will raging below her aching cunt. Allura glared at her, resisting the urge to eat her out. But she eventually succumbed, latching on to Haggar’s clit and sucking _hard_. She used her teeth to try and deliver the same pain that she had done to her moments ago. Haggar ate it up, riding her face just as hard until her legs burned. The climb up to orgasmic bliss shook her body and she pulled away.

She ran her nails down Allura’s body as she moved, leaving angry red makes in her wake. Reaching her clit, she grabbed and _twisted_ it, making Allura shudder and buck her hips into the touch. Haggar didn’t wait to see how wet she was before plunging into her cunt. She didn’t want to give Allura any type of pleasure. It was bound to happen, but she wanted her to be in pain for this. She wanted her to _hurt_.

Haggar watched every little movement that she made. How she gasped when she twisted her fingers or how her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Haggar wondered if she would still do this if she was _dead_ ; if she would still fuck Allura if her body was lifeless and cold. She probably still would just for one more “fuck you” to her and her family.

Pulling out her fingers, she leaned back to watch Allura’s walls flutter around nothing, desperate to have something in her. Something that Haggar wouldn’t give.

Grabbing one of Allura’s legs, she tossed it over her shoulder and straddled the other. Their clits brushed together and sparks erupted through her body. Haggar rubbed _hard_ against her clit. She bordered on the verge of painful, wanting it to hurt the both of them as much as possible. Her thrusts were short and quick, Allura shuddered beneath her, reaching down to dig her nails into Haggar’s thighs as she tried to thrust back against her.

She did it both to ground herself and to hurt the Altean doing this to her. Haggar growled and dug her nails into Allura’s thigh, reaching out to do the same to her hip. _She_ was not the one in control.

Haggar bent Allura in half, pressing their clits together harder. Rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, their combined wetness barely enough to ease the friction burn. Looking down at her, Haggar’s anger spurred her on for a harder and faster pace. Because she should have been dead _years_ ago. She should have perished with the rest of the Altean race.

Allura could die after this. She could die right after Haggar fucked her into submission, right after Haggar fucked her and took away what little purity Allura hoped to cling on to.

Or, better yet…

“Maybe I should let you live with knowing that I degraded you like this,” Haggar said, her voice low and on the verge of growling. Allura looked away from her, so she cupped her cheek and forced her to stare right into her eyes. “I wonder what you will do. Will you tell your precious paladins? Will you tell your advisor?”

Haggar sneered and pressed down hard against her, pausing in her movements. “Or would you cry when you’re alone, thinking about what happened?”

Allura raised her arm weakly to try and strike her. Her fist landed on her shoulder, hardly making Haggar budge. Grabbing her wrist, Haggar pinned it next to her head and fucked her _harder_ once more. Legs shook around her and moans that had just a touch of anger spilled from the princess’s lips. She ate them up, rubbing against her faster until her moans were louder.

Allura’s swollen clit pushed into Haggar, pressing a spot inside her. Haggar searched harder for that spot, seeking her own pleasure instead. With the princess powerless and gasping beneath her, who was there to tell her that she was being selfish and why should she care?

Reaching up, Haggar wrapped her hand around Allura’s throat. She seized up beneath her and Haggar found that she liked that _a lot_ more. So, she squeezed the princess’s throat harder, never ceasing in fucking her to her heart’s content. Allura reached up and grabbed her wrist, trying to pull her hand free and failing miserably.

Allura never looked so beautiful to her.

She tipped over the edge and plummeted into a sea of pleasure, her body shaking and curling in on itself. Haggar watched through half lidded eyes as Allura’s body shook with her own orgasm, her eyes shutting and her teeth clenched.

Haggar stood up on shaking legs, letting Allura’s legs fall to the ground, limp and shaking on their own. She stepped away from the trembling princess and walked to her robes. The room was quiet as she got dressed. She didn’t look at her, didn’t acknowledge that she wasn’t alone in the room. Pulling her cowl over her head, she turned to look at Allura. She was finally sitting up, trying to pull together what little of her outfit remained.

All this because of a spell gone awry. Haggar would spend many days going over it, learning where she had gone wrong and practicing with the druids.

“The next time we meet, you will not survive,” Haggar warned, narrowing her gaze.

Allura looked at her and the anger blazed to life once more, a roaring fire that threatened to consume her very being. With her sitting here before her, Haggar could kill her right now. She could kill her and destroy that fiery look Allura was giving her. She looked like she wasn’t bothered at all by what happened and Haggar _hated_ that. She hated it so _much_ , but she wanted Allura to live a little longer with knowing what she did to her.

“We’ll see who survives next time,” Allura responded, her voice strong.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3).


End file.
